I Behind You
by Q'ssa Inuzuka
Summary: Cerita ini di mulai saat aku menemukan barang itu." OOC, One Shoot, kecepatan, geje, tyops.


**Minna-minna! *triak" geje* Q'ssa kali ini buat FFN horror. Mohon di baca iya?**

**Dislaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated :**

**T+**

**Gendre :**

**Drama, horor**

**Pair :**

**KibaHina**

**Warning :**

**OOC, One Shoot, kecepatan, geje, tyops.**

**Sumari :**

"**Cerita ini di mulai saat aku menemukan barang itu."**

**SUKA TIDAK SUKA HARAP DI BACA.**

"**Cerita ini di mulai saat aku menemukan barang itu."**

**I Behind You**

Matahari siang ini benar-benar tidak bersahabat dengan kulit.

"Hah, panasnya. Lama-lama aku bisa mati terpanggang kalau seperti ini. Gara-gara mama aku harus keluar membeli makan siang." Gerutu seorang anak laki-laki dengan corak merah pada ke dua pipinya yang bernama Kiba Inuzuka.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju kedai yang kira-kira 100m dari rumahku. Lalu kulihat sebuah benda coklat tergeletak di tengah jalan. Karena rasa penasaran, kudekati benda coklat tersebut.

"Oh, ternyata sebuah dompet. Kira-kira isinya berapa ya?"

Aku membuka dompet tersebut sambil senyum-senyum membayangkan berapa isi dari dompet tersebut. Saat aku melihat isinya, mataku terbelalak.

"Lha? Isinya Cuma ini?" aku meneluarkan 2 lembar sepuluh ribuan, satu lembar lima ribuan dan beberapa uang receh.

" Yah~~ tapi lumayanglah." Aku membuka buka kembali dompet tersebut. Di sana terselip foto lusuh. Setelah kuperhatikan ternyata dua orang gadis yang sama-sama memiliki mata yang terlihat kosong. Di balik foto itu terdapat tulisan.

"**Tolong jaga adikku, orang tua kami sangat membencinya,**

**Ia sering kali menerima perlakuan yang tidak sewajarnya.**

**Tolong rawat ia dengan uang yang ada di dalam dompet ini.**

** Hinata Hyuuga**

"Jadi ini adalah foto mereka, tapi mengapa pesan ini aneh?" batinku sambil kembali membalikan foto itu untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah kakak beradik yang ada di foto itu.

Aku memperhatikan wajah sang kakak yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga engan seksama.

"Manis juga." Batinku.

Lalu mataku beralih ke sang adik.

"Lho? Kenapa fotonya berubah? Seingatku tadi anak di foto ini tidak memiliki bekas luka bakar pada pipinya, rambut berantakan, bibir yang terlihat kering dan menghitam, luka sayatan di tangan dan leher, serta memar di sekujur tubuhnya. Apa ini fatamorgana karena aku kepanasan? Hmm.. mungkin saja." Batin ku.

Ku putuskan untuk membawa dompet itu pulang, karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi berjemur lebih lama.

**~Q'ssa Tsuki Teme Inuzuka~**

Awan sudah mulai berwarna kemerahan. Saat ini aku sedang berada di kolam renang umum dekat rumahku.

"Sudah sore ya? Sudah saatnya aku pulang." Kataku saat melihat langit.

Aku berenang ketepi kolam. Tepat beberapa centimeter saat tanganku menggapai bibir kolam, kakiku terasa berat. Rasanya sepeti keram. Aku mencoba untuk tetap menjaga agar kepalaku berada di atas air. Tapi sia-sia. Kepalaku semakin berat, dan kesadaranku menjauh. Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri, aku melihat gadis seusiaku dengan rambut lavender dan mata kosongnya tersenyum menatapku. Di baliknya terdapat seorang gadis kecil dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan menatapku lekat-lekat, seakan ingin menelanku hidup-hidup.

"Hei, Kiba, sampai kapan kau mau tidur di sini?" kata seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang, mata biru dan dengan tiga pasang bekas luka halus di wajahnya.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

"Cepat bangun. Ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah mulai malam." Ajaknya

"Oh, ternyata Naruto." Batinku.

"Kiba, cepat sedikit. Di sini seram."

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa di sini Naruto." Kataku sambil berlalu meninggalkannya.

Dengan bantuan lampu redup, aku mengganti bajuku di bilik yang sudah di sediakan.

Tiba-tiba ada bayangan yang menutupi lampu di atasku. Aku mendongak untuk melihat apa yang menutupi lampu tersebut. Tapi saat aku mendongak aku tidak melihat apapun.

"Sepertinya aku salah lihat." Batinku sambil kembali memakai bajuku. Tepat saat baju telah terpakai, lampu di bilikku tidak mengeluarkan cahayanya lagi.

"Ah, tepat waktu. Syukur aku sudah selesai memakai baju" kataku pada diri sendiri.

Aku memutar knop kunci dan ingin bergegas keluar, karena angin dingin telah menyapu tengkukku. Pintu yang sudah mulai berkarat tersubut terbuka dengan mengeluarkan bunyi menderit yang mampu membuat kuduk berdiri. Sesaat aku akan melangkah keluar, bajuku seakan tarsangkut sesuatu.

"Tersangkut apa lagi bajuku." Kataku kesal.

Tanganku mulai mencari-cari penyebabnya.

"Ini dia." Kataku setelah berhasil menemukan penyebabnya. Aku barusaha melepaskan bajuku.

"Tapi, rasanya ada yang aneh, mengapa bajuku seperti terpegang sesuatu. Iya. Rasanya aku tidak memegang benda. Melainkan tangan basah, dingin, lembab dan sangat kasar." Batinku. Kali ini aku benar-benar takut. Sekuat tenaga aku melepaskan cengkraman tangan menakutkan yang menggenggam erat bajuku.

Akhirnya genggaman itu terlepas. Aku mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan bilik tadi. Aku mencari-cari Naruto di tempat tadi aku meninggalkannya. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya dimana pun.

"Argh! Kemana perginya anak itu?" kataku kesal tercampur takut. Lalu kulihat secarik kertas di atas bangku. Aku membaca pesan tersebut.

**Kiba gomen, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama.**

**Jadi aku pulang duluan, sekali lagi maaf.**

**Aku yakin kau berani pulang sendiri.**

"Biasanya aku tentu berani, tapi kali ini aku tidak berani pulang sendiri Naruto baka!" teriakku kesal.

Aku terus memaki Naruto dalam hati selama perjalan pulang.

**Kiba's POV**

**Naruto baka, bodoh, bego, tolol, idiot. Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini malah meninggalkanku sendiri? Tidak berperikemanusiaan. Tidak punya hati. Seharusnya kau tunggu aku sampai selesai. Arrrgghh! Kalau kita bertemu besok, kau akan ku bakar hidup-hidup.**

**End Of Kiba's POV**

Aku menaikan kerah jaketku, karena malam ini terasa sangat dingin.

"Baru kali ini jalan menuju rumahku sesepi ini. Jangan-jangan.. Ah, jangan perpikir yang bukan-bukan." Batinku.

Aku berjalan dengan di bantu lampu penerangan jalan.

"Ini hanya perasaanku, atau seseorang memang sedang membututiku." Kataku pada diri sendiri.

Aku mempercepat langkahku. Sepertinya orang yang sedang membutiku juga menjajarkan langkahnya. Kali ini spontan aku menoleh, tapi aku tidak menemukan siapapun di belakangku.

"Kiba, ini hanya halusinasi. Kau terlalu banyak berhayal." Kataku pada diri sediri.

Aku menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Kulakukan kegiatan ini berkali-kali untuk menenangkan hatiku dan ternyata percuma. Aku tetap ketakutan.

Aku kembali berjalan. Malam yang cukup berangin. Sehingga ranting-ranting pohon yang tertiup angin menghasilkan suara seperti orang berjalan. Di tambah lagi bayangan ranting kering seperti sesosok monster yang siap membunuhmu kapan saja. Aku mencoba tidak perduli dengan keadaan sekitarku dan terus berjalan. Tapi tiba-tiba kakiku terasa berat. Semakin lama, aku semakin susah untuk berjalan sehingga aku kelelahan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku melihat sumber beratnya langkahku.

Mataku terbelalak, seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil yang sama persis dengan mimpiku. Ia sedang bergelayut santai di kakiku.

Tepat saat matanya dan mataku bertemu. Ia tersenyum. Tapi bagiku itu lebih tepat di sebut seringai yang seakan berkata.

"Dapat! Aku dapat kakak laki-laki yang akan menemaniku bermain." Katanya dengan suara serak dan berat.

"AAAHHH!" aku berteriak sambil menendang-nendangkan kakiku agar mahluk kecil itu terpental dari kakiku. Tapi semakin aku meronta, anak itu semakin memeluk erat kakiku. Ia terus tersenyum dan makin lama berbah menjadi gelak tawa yang mengerikan.

"Kakak, ayo meronta lebih keras. Ayo terus tunjukan wajah ketakutan kakak." Katanya di sela-sela tawa mengerikannya.

Aku ingin berteriak, tapi suaraku tercekat. Sesaat, bocah kecil yang bergelayut di kakiku berhenti tertawa dan menatap mengapa aku pun ikut menoleh melihat sumber yang di lihat bocah tersebut.

Tepat setelah mataku melihat dengan jelas 'sumber' tersebut, mataku kembali tebelalak. Di sana terdapat seorang gadis yang sama persis dengan mimpiku. Mata kosong, rambut panjang berwarna lavender, kulitnya putih, atau lebih tepatnya di sebut pucat. Gadis itu sedang tersenyum manis melihat bocah yang bergelayut di kakiku.

Suara serak dan berat kembali terdengar.

"Kakak, aku menemukan kakak baru. Ayo kita bawa pulang. Aku senang bermain dengannya."

Dan gadis itu menanggapi dengan senyuman di sertai anggukan.

Bocah tersebut kembali tertawa.

Kali ini ketakutanku sudah mencapai batasnya. Entah dari mana ku mendapat kekuatan untuk melepaskan bocah yang sedari tadi menempel di kakiku.

Aku berlari dengan sisa tenagaku menuju rumah yang kurasa tempat paling aman dan meninggalkan mereka.

**~Q'ssa Tsuki Teme Inuzuka~**

Ku banting pintu rumahku dengan keras dan kutahan dengan badan.

Aku mengatur nafasku yang tersenggal-senggal. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhku dengan sukses. Aku mulai menenangkan diri. Melupakan kejadian yang seperti mimpi buruk tadi. Setelah aku mulai tenang, kakiku terasa lemas, dan aku duduk terkulai di depan pintu.

Aku menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas panjang yang sangat berat. Lalu, aku teringat dengan dompet coklat yang kutemukan tadi siang. Aku merogoh kantung celanaku, dan membuka dopet tersebut dengan cepat. Mataku memperhatikan foto lusuh itu kembali.

"Ternyata mereka memang kakak beradik pada foto ini. Jadi ini penyebabnya. Lebih baik dompet ini aku bakar." Kataku pada diri sendiri dengan marah.

Aku bangkit lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Tepat saat aku tiba di sana, kakak beradik tersebut telah duduk manis di meja makanku. Mereka menatapku dengan sorot mata yang sangat menakutkan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan dompet itu?" Kakak dari bocah itu bertanya padaku dengan suara keras dan sangat berat. Bisa dikatakan mirip suara laki-laki.

Aku tidak mampu menjawab. Kakiku kembali kaku. Mataku menatap lurus kearah dua mahluk di depanku.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada dompet itu?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya. Kali ini dengan nada yang benar-benar marah.

Aku menelan ludah.

"A-aku akan membakarnya." Kataku terbata.

"Beraninya kau…" ia berkata dengan geram.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" kata sang kakak sambil memperlihatkan kuku panjangnya.

Aku memutar tubuhku dan berlari. Berlari dan terus berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Saat aku rasa aku berada di tempat yang cukup aman, aku menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata mereka tidak ada. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega dan kembali melihat kedepan.

Tiba-tiba,

"Craaassshh."

Pandanganku gelap.

Saat tersadar, aku berada di ruangan gelap tanpa dasar. Aku melayang di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Kemudian aku melihat gadis kecil tersebut di aniaya, dan kakanya berusaha untuk melindunginya. Tapi sia-sia.

Tiap saat, dan tiap hari gadis kecil itu menerima siksaan yang berat, kini aku tahu dari mana asal luka yang ia dapat.

"Tapi mengapa mereka sampai meninggal?" batinku.

Seakan menjawab pertanyaanku, aku melihat adegan dimana saat mereka melarikan diri berdua. Dalam usaha mereka melarikan diri. Mereka tewas tertabrak truck.

"Ternyata, nasib mereka sangat tragis." Kataku pada diri sendiri.

**~Q'ssa Tsuki Teme Inuzuka~**

"Cip, cip" suara burung mengawali pagi yang cerah.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang bermata sapphire, bernama Naruto sedang sarapan sambil menonton berita.

"Hari ini di temukan mayat seorang pemuda dengan inisial K.I. tewas mengenaskan dengan kepala terpotong dan luka di sekujur tubuhnya di taman N. Pemuda ini di perkirakan meninggal jam 11 malam. Jenazahnya masih di amankan oleh polisi."

"Ki,kiba?" matanya terbelalak tidak percaya. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto berlari ke taman yang di maksud.

Saat ia tiba di sana, ia melihat jasad Kiba sedang di masukan ke mobil ambulance untuk di periksa lebih lanjut.

Kakinya langsung lemas, ia terduduk di tanah. Orang-orang yang tadi berkerumun, sedikit demi sedikit mulai meninggalkan TKP.

Kini tinggal Naruto sendiri. Ia masih terduduk lemas tak percaya sahabatnya meninggal dunia.

Lalu mata Shappire Naruto menangkap bayangan sebuah benda coklat tergeletak di tempat yang tadinya merupakan sekitar jasad Kiba. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri dan mengambil dompet tersebut.

Karena penasaran, ia membuka dompet tersebut dan melihat isinya.

"Sepertinya ini barang milik Kiba. Aku akan menyimpannya." Kata Naruto dapa dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan ia alami bila mengambil dompet tersebut.

**END**

**Fyuh~~ akhirnya selesai juga. Gomen kalau aneh. Q'ssa juga baru kali ini nyoba buat FFN horror. Oh iya, sedikit info, sebenarnya FFN ini adalah mimpi Q'ssa *cengar-cengir*. Nah~~ readers, mohon berikan saya review ****


End file.
